Captain America: The Lost Avenger (Community MCU Reboot)
Captain America: The Lost Avenger is an American superhero movie based on the character created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. It is written by Andrewtheking with ideas by BIONICLEToa, and takes place in the Community MCU Reboot. Plot In 1945, two men are are seen entering a castle just off the coast of Scotland. They begins fighting guards and making their way up to the top of the castle. They reveal themselves to be Captain America and Bucky Barnes. They smash their way into the top room, finding the two men they where looking for, Johann Schmidt. They tell him that it's over. He smirks and says it's not, giving them the Hydra mantra of "if one head is cut off, two more will take its place" before he pulls back his skin, reveling a red skull underneath. Cap charges at him and the two get it in a fight. Johann nearly gets the upper hand before Bucky charges at him, leading to Bucky being killed, and falling into the sea. Cap screams and charges at Red Skull, leading to the two fighting over a burning part of the castle, the two seemingly take each other out, falling to the sea below. A lone woman is seen crying in her kitchen, looking down at a file marked "Captain America", before she remarks "We'll find you Steve, I know we will.." Years later, the same file is seen sitting on a table. Agent Nick Fury of the CIA is sitting sitting at the table, looking at a shadowy figure in the background. The figure tells him one word "Strucker”, he then goes on to say that it is believed that Baron von Strucker, the Red Skull's one time apprentice and one of the last surviving members of Hydra has access to a vial of Captain America's blood, and that he wants Fury to go and get it from him. Fury smirks and says he'll do it. The figure steps forward, reveling himself to be the head of the CIA, Director William Burnside. He tells Fury that he'll be getting some help. Fury is seen standing in the rain before he gets in a car. There he meets S.H.E.I.L.D agent John Garrett, the two argue for a bit before Garrett begins to drive the car with Fury inside of it, and offers Fury a cigar. Fury takes it. Fury notices someone has been following the car for several miles and turns around, trying to escape them. The men are revealed to working for Strucker. Fury and Garret escape the car. Garret uses a special device that's shaped like a cigar to make the SHIELD car blow up. Fury smirks and tells him that he likes his style. Back in the past. A young Steve Rogers is seen sneaking around a museum, looking at the outfits of old soldiers. A man comes over to him. Saying he's been keeping an eye on him. This man is Abraham Erskine, and he says he has an offer to make. Meanwhile, Fury and Garrett have reached the secret base of Baron Von Strucker, they sneak their way in and take out two of his guards, stealing their uniforms. They then come across a large room lined with test tubes. They see men and woman floating in the test tubes, some of them only young. Whilst looking at these, Fury begins to grow angry. Back in the past. Steve Rogers meets Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, becoming smitten with her. He is placed inside a special device and begins to change, it's then that someone kills Erskine, leaving Rogers as the only super solder. Meanwhile, Fury and Garret sneak into the test tube room, they then find Strucker standing over one of the large tubes. He turns to them and smirks, saying he knows who they are. He says that Burnside will never gain access to the blood. Fury charges at him but is knocked back by a large force, he looks up to find a large woman standing over him. Von Strucker says that she is his "proudest creation, the Man-Killer." He revels that the people in the tubes are the ones who failed the process that Katrina endured. She does battle with Fury, whilst Burnside does battle with Strucker. She gains the upper hand and is about to kill Fury. She remarks that Fury is weak, like all men, but before she can crush him, Garret shots her in the back, burning a hole in her chest. But during this, Strucker kills Garret by stabbing him in the back. Fury and Strucker duel only for Strucker to take out Fury's eye. Fury is able to escape and blow up the base. Back in the past. Captain America is seen battling alongside Bucky Barnes. They talk about their past and how they met. It's then they charge into the castle to take on Red Skull. Meanwhile, Fury returns to his base. Burnside takes the blood and when Fury is away, begins to use it on himself. He soon takes a copy of Captain America's shield and uses it to kill his foes. Fury finds out about this and is angry, they duel and Fury is able to take out Burnside, killing him. Meanwhile. Howard Stark is trying to find Cap's body using one of his machines, but can't find anything. Peggy Carter, who is standing behind him, tells him to never give up. He says he never will. Later, Fury is standing over Garret's grave, when a man comes up to him, and tells him that his name is "Dum Dum Dugan" and he has an offer to make. "An offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D" In an ending montage, Fury begins to rise up the ranks in S.H.E.I.L.D, working with Dum Dum to take out threats, the montage ends with him standing on a platform smoking a cigar, as he watches a report on the group of villagers from Norway who came across Captain America frozen in a glacier. He then smirks and he looks down to a table and sees Captain America as he begins to wake up. A woman who was standing behind him asks "What now?", Fury smirks and puts the cigar to his lips. He says "We get ready Maria, we get ready for the new age." Cast * Liam Neeson - Nick Fury * Martin Freeman - John Garrett * Robert Buckley - Steve Rogers / Captain America * Malcolm McDowell - Baron von Strucker * Katee Sackhoff - Katrina van Horn / Man-Killer * Christoph Waltz - William Burnside * Jensen Ackles - Bucky Barnes * Robert Carlyle- Johann Schmidt / Red Skull * Emilie de Ravin - Peggy Carter * Jason Sudeikis - Howard Stark * Richard Schiff - Abraham Erskine * Ted Levine - Dum Dum Dugan (Cameo) * Kate Beckinsale - Maria Hill (Cameo) Gallery Category:Movies Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Andrewtheking Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Hydra (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:William Burnside (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:John Garrett (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Abraham Erskine (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Howard Stark (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Katrina van Horn (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Timothy Dugan (Earth-26287)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-26287)/Appearances